Eaten alive
by mousey.squirrely
Summary: Jacky is an adveturous girl who was exploring one day. She tageted by a great jagras for food. Will she make it out or will she be eaten alive


The sun shone as jacky walked passed the trees, today she was enjoying herself just looking for resources. The wind blew, as the waves went up and down on the shore.

After wondering into the forest going deeper into astera. As the light started to blacken she heard something behind her. As she look Aptonoths ran passed her. As she looked around she was confused, there was nothing in sight. She took a deep breath calming herself down.

Behind stood a Great Jagras. It stood there staring her down with its beedy eyes. It jumped down from where it was standing walking towards her. She could smell something that smelled like rotten fish as she turned around being face to face with the beast. She screamed as she fell back, the beast using its mouth grabbing her foot dragging her in the grass and dirt. " HELP !!!" She screamed out as the Jagras dragged her into a cave. Using int tongue, it grabbed the foot in its mouth leaning its head back and opening its mouth. She held on to the front of its mouth trying not to get pulled in. She next to her was a ledge and on the ledge was a rock, she quickly grabbed it and slammed it on the beasts head forcing it to let go of her. As she fell to the ground the Jagras roared in pain. Jack scrambled to her feet running out of the cave. The beast fallowed, as it drooled not wanting its meal to get away. Jacky hid in a bush as the beast charged in looking with its eyes scanning the area. The girl didn't realize but when she ran to the bush the only way out was an opening, but the Jagras was in that opening. She moved abit to get to a wall and climbed up it, in the corner of its eyes the beast ran up to her its mouth reaching for her. "AHG" she said as she reached the top running again. The beast quickly catching up to her. It reached to grab her but she quickly dodged it. As she thought she was safe she got to confident, as she tripped face first onto the ground. "No no no!!! HELP" she screamed as the beast grabbed he by the arm dragging her closer to its mouth. "AHHH HELP" she yelled, " PLEASE STOP IM BEGGING YOU" she pleaded to the beast. It layed her on the ground holding her down. Its mouth touching the ground it started to grab her leg. This ime without hesitation it threw her up as her half her body fell in to its mouth. " PLEASE HELP, NO PLEASE I DONT WANT TO DIE!" She pleaded one last time. This time the beast had a grip on her as it licked her leg. She felt uncomfortable struggling to get free. After licking her it grabbed her leg pulling her deeper in to her shoulders. She screamed out as her foot felt the inside of its stomach. Its tongue licking up her back sending chills up jacky's spine. As its stomach enlarged it began to swallow opening its mouth. She screamed as her body fully submerged as her intire leg was in its stomach. At the last second she grabbed its tooth holding on to dear life. She yelled for help but no sound could be heard. Its saliva covered her legs as she tryed pulling herself out. As she did she lost her grip in one hand, only having one hand left to hold on to the tooth. The Jagras swallowed again as she lost her grip falling into the stomach of the beast, her screams echoed as she was eaten alive. The Jagras left the area having an enlarged belly. As it walked passed a herd of Aptonoths he grabbed ahold of one chucking it down. It went back to its cave as Jagras's rushed to the beast. It vomited out bones as jacky fell out breathing hard scratching as she saw 5 Jagras around her. She scrabbled to her feat as the dirt and leaves stuck to her sticky armor and feet. The Great Jagras ran after her it realy didn't want its own meal to get away. It was planning on eating her for its own food and not for the others. She almost tripped but got her balance back, the beast running full speed into her back making her fall forwards on her face. She was NOT going to give up after being hucked out of its mouth and almost eaten, she had to escape. Aptonoths ran past her as the beast seemed only interested in her* she saw a bush and ran to it hiding. But this time the beast wasn't playing games this time it put its intire mouth around her foot its tooth puncture threw here leg as blood trickling down its mouth. She screamed in pain as its head flew back forcing her into ins belly. She tried to grab a tooth but this time the beast knew where her leg hurt as it grabbed ahold of the injured spot making her scream even louder. The beast showed no mercy as it swallowed hard as she fell into the black pit. After that day she never returned home. People started sending search parties to find her but she was never seen or found again.


End file.
